Robots in the CuldeSac
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A RB & EENE Xover! Robotboy has a disabled leg and now he and his friends are stuck in the Culdesac, where they befriends with a certain trio who shares the same name. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, or Robotboy. Including Yumi, who actually belongs to Numbuh 007.

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**ROBOTBOY**

**In**

**ROBOTS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC**

**Prologue**

In a beautiful day in Peach Creak, Ed, Edd and Eddy are plotting another scam.

Eddy-"So Sockhead, where are we to get parts that we need to make fighting robots for our scam, huh?"

Edd-"Well, Eddy. I have been making some calculations about these parts and well, I have taken the liberty to make a list of them."

Double D gives a huge list to Eddy. He looks into it and, there's a LOT of them.

Eddy-"Are you sure we need all this?"

Edd-"We are going to need many supplies!"

Ed-"Cool! Once we have our own robot, can we then use him to travel to the planet of Bacon and have the morrow sucked from our bones?"

Eddy-"Go back to sleep Ed."

And the three Eds, leave, looking for the parts they need.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere at top of highest mountain of the Himalayas, there's some sort of factory. Suddenly the alarms go off, Loud Blasts and Explosions come out of it, until…

BAAAOOOM!!!

The factory exploded and out of the explosion comes out, Robotboy and his friends: Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker. Robotboy was in Super-Activated mode and the kids are in their winter clothes. They had just finished their mission in blowing up another of Kamikazi's robot factories.

Tommy-"Way to go, Ro! That's another factory down!"

Yumi-"Yeah! I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep because of this!"

Gus-"Time to celebrate, G-man style!"

And Gus takes out 2 candy bars and eats them up.

Booker-"You know Gus, if you eat to much candy, you might get sick."

Gus-"Your just jealous."

Lola-"(sigh) Ignore him, he can't live without candy."

Yumi-"Well, I like chocolate too, but this is to mush."

Tommy-"Yeah, you know Gus, he always wants his own way. Well then, let's go home!"

Robotboy flies all the way home and unaware that an evil genius is on his tail.

Back with the Eds…

The Eds are in the junk yard looking for the parts they need for their fighting robot scam. Ed had just removed a pipe from the bottom of a pile. He then notices the pile about to fall.

Ed-"Uh oh, under bridge is falling! (the pile of junk falls on him)"

Double D and Eddy run up to the fallen pile.

Edd-"Ed? Are you alright?"

Ed pops out of the pile with a bow on his mouth and a pipe in it.

Eddy-"(laughs)"

Edd-"Are you alright?"

Ed pulls the bow out of his mouth, thus shooting the pipe sky high with it. The pipe falls on Johnny's head, who was climbing a tree, then he fell down from it and got his head stuck between branches.

Johnny-"(to Plank) I did again huh Plank?"

Back at the junk yard…

Ed was now happily shooting junk with his bow.

Eddy-"Ed you maniac!"

Ed-"Working on it Eddy!"

Edd-"(sigh) Well, shall we resume our work?"

Eddy-"Yeah, it's better then just sitting here watching Ed shooting junk with his bow."

And they both continue searching, while Ed is still on his "happy place".

With Robotboy…

The 5 kids and the robot are now fling over the U.S.A., on their way to the bay area. Suddenly, a shadow just past over their heads.

Gus-"Hm, must have been a bird."

And out of nowhere, a missile came fling into them, but Robotboy dodged it and made sure that his friends are OK."

Tommy-"(looks up) That's no bird. IT'S KAMIKAZI!!!"

And his right, Kamikazi and Constantine appeared out of the clouds in their Kazicopter, followed by an army of black robot soldiers with "Ks" on their chests.

Kamikazi-"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of factory wreakers!"

Tommy-"There's no way your taking Robotboy, Dr. Kamikazi!"

Kamikazi-"HA! This time, I have the advantage, because I know that Robotboy can't fight while his holding someone!"

Tommy could see Kamikazi's point. Robotboy CAN'T fight while holding someone. There was only one thing to do now.

Tommy-"Let's get out of here!!!"

And with that, Robotboy flies past the army at great velocity.

Kamikazi-"(peeved) DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!"

And the army of robots flies after the heroes. Robotboy flies down close to the surface, with the army on his tail. Each robot took out their own weapons and start shooting at them. Fortunately, Robotboy activated the force field.

Tommy-"There has to be some place where we can stay until Robotboy finishes these guys off!"

Lola-"There!"

They look down to where she was pointing and they could see a playground.

Tommy-"Yeah! Robotboy, that way!"

And Robotboy lands in the middle of the play ground and leaves the kids there, while he goes back to the sky to face down the robots.

Tommy-"Good luck Ro!"

Gus-"Yeah! You own those clowns!"

Booker-"I just hope he succeeds."

In the junk yard…

Ed was still shooting junk with his bow, until…

CRASH!!!

Ed-"Huh?"

Ed looks to the right and sees a junked robot smoking on the ground.

Ed-"AAAAHHH!!! ROBOT'S FROM SPACE HAVE LANDED!!!"

Double D and Eddy appear next to him when he screamed.

Edd-"What is it Ed? (sees the junked robot and gasps) What in Sam hill is that?"

Eddy-"Looks more like a junked robot to…WAIT!!! That's perfect for the scam!"

CRASH!!!

They turn around and see another junked robot smoking on the ground.

Edd-"My! What-"

CRASH!!!

They turn to another side and they see another junked robot smoking on the ground.

Edd-"Just what in Sam hill is going on here!?"

Eddy-"Uh guys? Look!"

And they all look up to the sky and they could see explosions high up in the sky. The Eds just look confused and they could also see more junked robots falling and crashing on the ground. They could tell they where coming from there.

Edd-"Hm, perhaps these binoculars can show us."

Double D takes out his special binoculars, and when he looks to where the explosions are coming from with the binoculars, he is shocked to see a certain huge blue robot with large antennas fighting an army of black robots and apparently, the blue one is winning.

Eddy-"Well what do you see?"

Edd-"Um, I think you should look for yourself."

Eddy looks into the binoculars and his jaw dropped down to the ground."

Eddy-"I don't believe it!"

Ed-"Let me see, Eddy!"

Ed takes the binoculars and let's out a cry of joy.

Ed-"It's a dream come true! A ROBOT ALIEN HERO HAS ARRIVED ON EARTH!!!!!"

Edd-"I must say, I've never seen anything like it."

Eddy-"Yeah, me either."

Edd-"Well, whatever it really is, I just hope he doesn't come down here."

Eddy-"Are you kidding, think of the money we can get by showing everyone a REAL fighting robot in action! We have to capture it!"

Ed-"Horay! The space outlaws are back in busyness!"

In the fight…

Robotboy had just finished destroying the last robot of the army, but he still had to deal with Kamikazi.

Kamikazi-"(chuckles) I bet you must be running out of batteries huh Robotboy?"

Robotboy shakes his head.

Kamikazi-"Well good. TAKE THIS!!!"

Kamikazi pushes a button on the panel and a laser beam is shot from under the cockpit. Robotboy barely dodged it, cause he got hit on his leg, which seemed to have gotten heavy all the sudden. Then he falls down.

Kamikazi-"HA, HA! Scoop him up, Constantine!"

Constantine-"Yes, boss!"

Constantine pushes a button on the panel and a robot hand comes out from the bottom and is about to grab Robotboy. The heroic robot takes out his buzz saw and destroys the hand, and then he shoots his blaster at the Kazicopter, causing it to explode and sending Kamikazi and Constantine sky high.

Kamikazi-"I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME ROBOTBOY!!!"

And they both disappear in the sky, in a flash.

Robotboy starts hovering down with the other leg, while holding the disabled one.

In the junk yard, The Eds watch Robotboy descending.

Edd-"It appears it is heading for the play ground."

Eddy-"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ed-"Just follow my smell, bucko!"

And the three boys leave the junk yard to the playground.

In the playground, Robotboy lands in the play ground and he sits there. Tommy and the gang run up to him.

Tommy-"Are you OK Ro?"

Robotboy changes back to Activated mode, but his leg is still to heavy.

Robotboy-"Robotboy's leg, heavy!"

Tommy-"Heavy? How?"

Robotboy-"Robotboy think have something to do with laser that Kamikazi shot."

Tommy-"Let me see."

After doing an examination on Robotboy's leg…

Lola-"Well, how is he?"

Tommy-"Oh boy, his leg is disabled!"

Yumi-"Disabled? Oh I think you mean that whatever was that laser that Kamikazi shot, was to suck his energy and his leg is now out of energy, right?"

Tommy-"That's right. The rest of him is fine but…"

Lola-"He can't take us all home with only one leg."

Tommy-"Yeah. Don't worry Ro, I just call professor Mashimo for help."

A voice-"ATTACK!!!"

A/N: Next chapter, "Robotboy meets Ed, Edd n Eddy". R&R, please!


	2. Robotboy meets Ed, Edd n Eddy

A/N: First of all, I want to thank Shelby the Hedgehog for helping me co-write this chapter, you ROCK! I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Robotboy.

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**ROBOTBOY**

**In**

**ROBOTS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC**

**Robotboy meets Ed, Edd n Eddy**

A voice-"ATTACK!!!"

Tommy-"What the…"

A huge shadow covers them and when they look up, they see something BIG coming in their direction.

Tommy-"(scoops Robotboy up) LOOK OUT!"

As they jump out of the way, something huge did fall in front of them.

Yumi-"What the heck is that?"

Lola-"You got me."

The huge thing lifts up, and they could see a boy wearing a tall and weird hat. The boy is Rolf with his "hat of Disaplin".

Rolf-"(enraged) FOOLS!!! You dare to protect that, which is a demon from beyond!?"

Kids-"Huh?"

Tommy-"I don't know what you are talking about."

Rolf-"Do not fool Rolf! It is the duty of the "Son of a Shepard" to dispatch of evil demons! Just like the one in your hands!"

Tommy-"WHAT?! Are you talking about Robotboy? He's not a demon, he's a butt kicking fighting robot and OUR friend!"

Lola-"LOOK OUT!!!"

And with that, Tommy jumps back with Robotboy in his arms, avoiding Rolfs "hat of Disaplin".

Gus-"Dude, this guy sure doesn't want to talk!"

Tommy-"Let's get out of here!!"

And the 5 kids run away from the mad farm boy.

Rolf-"(chasing them) You shall not escape Rolf!"

They run thru the streets, with Rolf still on their tail.

Booker-"How are we going to loose this brute?"

While running, Tommy looks around in thought, until…

Tommy-"I know! Let's loose him in the junk yard!"

And with that, they run into it, with Rolf still on their tail.

In the junk yard, The Eds are now in their space outlaw outfits and ready to hunt down the robot.

Ed-"Mighty space outlaws! Our mission for today is to capture the alien robot that has landed on this planet!"

Eddy-"Yeah, and use him for our "Fighting Ed-bot" scam!"

Edd-"Uh gentleman, is it me, or has the robot shrunk in size?"

Ed and Eddy-"Huh?"

The space outlaws look behind the pile of junk where they were and they could see five kids running from Rolf's "hat of Disaplin". Eddy notices the robot in the blonde one's arms and immediately recognized it.

Eddy-"Hey your right! That robot can somehow transform! THAT'S EVEN BETTER!!!"

Ed-"It appears that it is his real form, the other form is actually for battle!"

Edd-"Very well put, Ed. And it appears that those kids are trying to protect him from Rolf."

Eddy-"What! Wait a minute! We're not going to let stretch ruin our scam! As for the kids, I have some questioning to do with them."

Edd-"Eddy, your not thinking about-(gets cut of by Eddy)"

In the chase, Rolf has just lost the track of our little heroes. He is now even more enraged.

Rolf-"You may have escaped this time "scourge from the beyond", but heed my words, Rolf shall return!"

After he left, the kids and Robotboy pop out from inside a huge tire.

Tommy-"Whew that was close."

Lola-"Almost TOO close."

Gus-"Well what are we waiting for? Let's just call the professor before that guy comes back with that hammer shaped-hat!"

Tommy-"Right."

But right before, Tommy could even push the button, a green cloud of stinky ness just covered them. Everyone plugs their noses.

Tommy-"PEWOO!!! GUS!!!"

Gus-"Not me dude!"

Booker-"I can't see!"

Lola-"Somebody turn on the air fan!"

Yumi-"So stinky!"

The stench was so bad, that everyone fell unconscious, one by one. Robotboy couldn't do anything about it, because his leg was still messed up. He then sees three boys aprotching and one of them hits him on the head with a pipe, knocking him out.

Later…

Eddy-"Nice work Ed! Nobody can resist the stench from your stinky shoes!"

Ed-"Your welcome, chief!"

Edd-"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this, I mean, the robot is theirs not ours."

Eddy-"Don't worry, let's just say we want to borrow him."

Ed-"Hey, they are waking up!"

Tommy was the first one to wake up. As he opens his eyes, he finds himself inside what appeared to be a large room with chap rag and a few feet away a water bed. He then notices that his tided up in ropes, along with Lola, Booker and Yumi.

Tommy-"Where am I? Guys wake up!"

Eddy-"Hell-ho, sleepy head!"

Tommy looks over his shoulder to see Eddy in his space outlaw outfit and wearing sunglasses.

Eddy-"Looking for this? (shows Robotboy tieded up in chains)"

Robotboy tries to escape from the chains, but they're too tight.

Tommy-"Who are you? And what do you with Robotboy?"

Eddy-"Relax kid! All I want is answers. Now then, what do you know about this robot?"

Tommy-"Forget it! I am NOT, repeat, NOT, going to tell anything about Robotboy!"

Eddy-"I knew you were going to say that. Ed?"

Tommy looks next to Eddy and there's Ed, holding Gus by the arms and legs. And Gus' belly was visible.

Gus-"Please be gentle."

Tommy-"What are going to do with Gus."

Eddy-"(claps his fingers)"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!!"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!! CUT IT OUT!!!"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!! STOP IT!!!"

All that screaming, caused the other unconscious kids to wake up.

Yumi-"What's the entire racquet about?"

Eddy-"I demand you to tell me stuff about this robot, or else one of you will be the next one to get smaked in the belly by our very own Ed!"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!! STOP IT!!!"

Eddy-"Well, talk!"

Tommy-"No!"

Eddy-"Ed?"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!!" (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!!"

Lola-"Leave him alone!"

Eddy-"Then tell us about Robotboy!"

Kids-"Never!"

Eddy-"Ed?"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gu' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!! CUT IT OUT!!!"

Then Double D enters the scene, agitated.

Edd-"That's quiet enough, you guys!"

Eddy-"Well, look who decided to join us."

Yumi-"Oh yeah! The cavalry has just arrived."

Edd-"Eddy, I think we should solve this in a friendly way."

Eddy-"Is that so?"

Edd-"Yes! (turns to the kids)"

Tommy-"Whatever you want from Robotboy, you can forget it!"

Edd-"My apolagies, Eddy wants to make a fighting robot competition. And we believe that this "Robotboy" is actually part of some alien organisation. And now we request to know about it."

The kids remain silent for a moment and then they all burst into laughter.

Eddy-"Hey! What's so funny!"

Tommy-"You dunces! Robotboy's no alien, he's a robot that was created right here, on Earth."

Ed, Edd n Eddy-"Say what?"

Ed-"(in his saddy-sad face) You mean his not an alien robot hero?"

Tommy-"Well, he may not be an alien, but he is a hero."

Robotboy-"Robotboy, good!"

Edd-"Intreding, but what human being could have build such a complex robot, with artificial intelligence and all?"

Tommy-"I've told you enough, now get us out of here!"

Eddy-"Ed?"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!! (smacks Gus' belly)"

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!!"

Edd-"ENOUGH!!!"

Ed and Eddy become stunned by that.

Edd-"Eddy, I suggest we cancel this whole thing shall we?"

Eddy-"Are you kinding!? This our only big chance to get money and-OOOPS!"

Gus-"Did you say money?"

Ed-"PIG BELLY!!!" (smacks Gus' belly)

Gus-"YA-OUCH!!!"

Tommy-"That's why you want Robotboy for? To earn money? That's so DUMB!!! And so NOT going to happen!!!"

Eddy-"Is that so?"

Tommy-"Yeah! P.S. Robotboy's a secret and that's how it will always be!"

Lola-"Yeah, so just let us goes already!"

Eddy-"Oh come on! I promise I will spear the money with you!"

Gus-"Really?!"

Tommy, Lola, Yumi and Booker-"GUS!!!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy, no can be seen in public."

Edd-"Yeah Eddy, enough is enough!"

Eddy-"(sigh) Fine, we'll let you go…for fifty cents a' sucker!!!"

Everyone-"WHAT!??!"

Edd-"EDDY!!!"

Eddy-"Hey, I'm just kidding."

And the Eds let the kids and Robotboy go. Ed drops Gus on the rug floor.

Eddy-"There, happy?"

Kids, Robotboy and Edd-"Yes."

Eddy just walks away to the front of the van, which to them is their "central command", grumbling.

Edd-"Please forgive him, he's just immature for his age. By the way, my name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D. This is Ed, and the other one was Eddy."

Tommy-"Nice to meet you, I'm Tommy, And these are Robotboy, Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker."

Robotboy-"Hello!"

Lola-"Hi!"

Gus-"Hey!"

Booker-"Greetings!"

Yumi-"Pleasure!"

Ed-"Oh, oh! Let's go to my house a watch "Robot Ravel Ranch"!"

Others-"Okay."

And they all leave the "central command". Eddy was the last one out, because he was still moaning about his latest scam never coming true.

A/N: Next chapter: "Kamikazi strikes again!". R&R, please!


	3. Kamikazi meets the Kankers

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Robotboy

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**ROBOTBOY**

**In**

**ROBOTS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC**

**Robot Ravel Ranch**

Not to far away from the Cul-de-sac, in the middle of forest. Kamikazi and Constantine were waking up from the fall after their failure at the hands of Robotboy.

Kamikazi-"That little infantile weapon, he will be mine!"

Constantine-"Oh, do not worry boss, I am sure you will have him as your slave."

Kamikazi-"(glares at Constantine) Your making fun of me aren't you?"

Then they hear something coming from the behind the trees. They wonder what it is so they decide to go check it out. When they come out from the bushes, they find themselves in the Trailer Park, AKA: The Kanker Sisters' hideout. The noise was coming from the Kankers' trailer. They walk up to it and look into the window. Kamikazi is shocked to find the Kankers fighting each other over the remote control.

Lee-"Give me that! All you do is flipping channels!"

May-"No way! It's my turn to use the remote!"

Marie-"You will probably pick stupid stuff."

May-"And your always watching commercials!"

Lee-"Just give it to me, or else!"

At the window, Kamikazi and Constantine watch them speechless.

Kamikazi-"That is…PURE EVIL! The perfect soldiers for my new plan to capture Robotboy!"

Constantine-"Your not actually thinking on doing the same thing you have done to Yumi are you?"

Kamikazi-"Oh just shut, minion."

He walks up to the front door with an evil grin, knocks the door and the Kankers run to the front door while still fighting each other, this time about the door. Lee ends up winning the fight and opens the door to see the evil duo.

Lee-"What do you want shorty?"

Kamikazi-"Greetings my young fighters. How would you like to help me with my latest plan for world domination?"

Lee-"Sorry, but our mom is not home."

Marie-"Yeah, so take a hike!"

Kamikazi-"WAIT! If you join me, I will promise to give you anything you want!"

That caught the Kankers attention.

Lee-"Anything, huh?"

Kamikazi-"Yes, just name it."

Lee-"Well then…"

Meanwhile, back at the Cul-de-sac…

The Eds and Tommy's group are all at Ed's house, in Ed's bedroom. Right now, Ed was digging thru the pile of videos, looking for "Robot Ravel Ranch". In the mean time, Tommy was fixing Robotboy's leg with the help from his friends and the Professor in the watch. Eddy and Gus were laying on the bed reading one of Ed's comics.

Edd-"My! It is certainly nice to meet you Professor Mashimo."

Mashimo-"It's no problem Eddward. A friend of Robotboy and the kids is also a friend of mine."

Edd-"Your welcome."

Tommy-"There, I guess that's just about it."

He pushes the button on his watch and activates Robotboy.

Tommy-"Okay Robotboy, let's see if you can move on your legs now."

Robotboy starts walking and, he was doing perfectly fine. Then he activates the jet boosters on his feet and starts hovering in the air.

Edd-"My, how amazing!"

Mashimo-"It most certainly is. Now you can leave whenever you want."

Tommy-"Okay, thanks Professor, bye. (turns the communicator off)"

4

Robotboy-"Robotboy wish to stay a bit longer. Watch movie."

Tommy-"Okay, okay. It's not like there's so mush trouble in watching a movie."

Ed-"(picking up a video tape) Found it!"

Ed let's out his trademark laugh as he runs to the TV. He places the tape in the video and the movie starts first the 40 minutes of commercials.

Ed-"Wait here, I shall get some snacks. (leaves the room)"

Yumi-"Well, I guess I will watch the movie too."

Lola-"Sure, me too." 

Booker-"Me too."

Gus-"I want the snacks!"

Eddy-"(bored) Am I the only one who works around here?"

They all become dumb fold as they see Ed at the door carrying a refrigerator.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Ed-"Okey Dokey, choose whatever you want, for I am the host!"

Eddy-"(laughs)"

Gus-"COOL! (runs to the fridge and starts choosing the food he wants)"

The others continue dumb fold.

Edd-"Ed, was it really necessary to bring the fridge?"

Ed-"Quack."

Robotboy-"(hush) Movie about to start!"

While they are all having fun, let's see what is going on outside.

Rolf keeps sniffing down the road, looking for Robotboy, he even walked over Johnny.

Johnny-"Heya Rolf! What'cha doing there guy?"

Rolf-"Silence! Rolf must concentrate!"

As he keeps sniffing, and Johnny watching, the Kankers jump out from the bushes and beats the tar out off them.

Lee-"Nice job girls!"

Marie-"Yeah! As long as we get our price out of this assignment!"

May-"It's so exciting!"

The Kankers pick them up and take them back to the trailer park. Once there, Kamikazi was planning something HUGE with them. (I am not going to tell you what it is, just to make more suspense)

Kamikazi-"This certainly the most brilliant plan ever! Soon, Tommy Turnbull shall fall before me and Robotboy will be mine!"

Constantine-"He most certainly will."

Kamikazi-"Your making fun of me, aren't you?"

Back at Ed's bedroom, everyone was watching "Robot Ravel Ranch". In fact, they find it very cool. Gus was just stuffing himself with the food from the fridge.

Booker-"This sure is pretty, how do you say, cool!"

Lola-"But isn't this movie actually for grown ups?"

Ed-"(turns to Lola with red eyes) MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!!!" 

That attitude made Lola shake in fear. Gus laughed at the whole thing and Lola enraged slaps him behind his head. Ed just turns back to the TV.

Actor-"Attack!"

They watch the scene where the space out laws starts shooting lasers and bombs at the robot bounty hunters. And it was quite a vicious battle too, that some even covered their eyes and Gus just keeps eating even more.

Upstairs…

Sarah walks in to the kitchen and notices something wrong: The fridge was gone.

Sarah-"(growls) **ED! GET THE FRIDGE BACK TO WHERE IT BELONGS OR I'M TELLING MOM!!!!!!**"

Her outburst echoed thru the house and the heroes had to cover their ears. Ed wanted to do so, but he was to sticker to the TV he couldn't get his eyes of the screen.

Gus-"Yo, Ed! I think your sister is calling you."

Edd-"It's no use Gus, the movie is poison for his brain." 

Eddy-"BRAIN?! What brain?! That guy's head is nothing but filled with butter toast in it!"

Lola walks up to the TV and switches it off. Next, Ed shakes his head and whimpers.

Ed-"Oh on! I have to return the fridge or Sarah will tell mom and she will tell dad and he will say "Not now, I just go home from work."!"

Ed picks up the fridge and runs out from the room. Everyone just shrugs.

At the kitchen, Ed comes in and outs the fridge where it was.

Ed-"Okay Sarah, the fridge is back to headquarters!"

But then he notices that Sarah wasn't around.

Ed-"Sarah?"

In the trailer park, Kamikazi was working on some machines, while Constantine and the Kankers are watching.

Lee-"So, where is our price huh?"

Kamikazi-"Patience. This is going to help us get what you want, and what I what too. (evil snicker)"

And standing in the middle of the park are some dark figures with red eyes glowing in the darkness.

A/N: Next Chapter: "Kamikazi strikes again" (for real). R&R, please.


	4. Kamikazi strikes again

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Robotboy.

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**ROBOTBOY**

**In**

**ROBOTS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC**

**Kamikazi strikes again**

Ed-"GUYS!!!"

The others jumped that they almost hit the ceiling, then Ed comes in with a panic face.

Ed-"Guys! Trouble, BIG!"

Eddy-"What? Is Sarah coming to treat us like boxing bags?"

Robotboy-"Why she do that?"

Edd-"Because Sarah hates us."

Yumi-"Why?"

Eddy-"Don't ask. Trust us, you will never know the answer."

Ed-"No! Worse! Ed was going to return the fridge, but I didn't see Sarah anywhere! I'm telling you, she's gone!"

Gus-"Gone, like to the candy store?"

Eddy-"Or gone like I always wished she was?"

Ed-"No! She is MISSING!!!"

Lola-"Calm down, I'm sure it's not-" 

But before she could finish her line, Ed picked her and everyone else up and leaves the room thru the window, to go and look for Sarah.

Outside…

Ed-"SARAH!!!"

Ed was just forcing the others to look everywhere for Sarah, mush to their annoyance. They were being forced to look everywhere, trash cans, under rocks, bushes, dog houses and even the sewers.

Gus-"Dude! That place smelled like a jockstrap!"

Yumi-"Duh, it's the sewers, of course it smells bad, Gus."

Booker-"How anyone would be silly enough to look in the sewers is beyond me!"

Eddy-"You sounded just like Double D."

Edd-"Ed, calm down, I'm sure it's not a bit crisis or something!"

Ed-"(in a voice of reason) I know Sarah and she would always be there when she calls me. I am telling you she is missing!"

The others were shocked about the way Ed just talked.

Eddy-"Who are you?"

Robotboy-"(growls)

Tommy-"What's wrong Ro?"

He then looks at where Robotboy is looking at and gets spooked to see Rolf, not only because he thinks that Robotboy is a demon, but also because he now had a cyborg armour over his body and a helmet with a red glowing line over where his eyes would be, and he was also holding a laser rifle.

Tommy-"Uh, guys?"

The others turn to see Rolf in his armour and rifle, and they become dumb fold.

Gus-"(whistle) Dude, cool outfit!"

Edd-"Strange? Since when is Rolf all fiction movie addicted?"

Eddy-"Yo, Rolf, have you fallen in love with Ed or what?"

Rolf points his rifle at Robotboy and shots it at him, but defended himself with his force field. Then Robotboy flies up to him and the two get into a big fight.

Lola-"Look out! He's become more violate since last time!"

Ed-"He is possessed by an evil genius and his overweight comrade, they have come for our fellow comrade Robotboy!" 

Tommy and the gang look at Ed shocked. How did he knew about Kamikazi and Constantine?

Edd-"To mush fiction movies is poison for the brain."

Eddy-"Ed's got no brain Einstein."

Edd-"Actually, he does have a brain, he just doesn't know how to use it."

Booker-"LOOK OUT!!!" 

Everyone ducked as they dodge a laser. They look at Robotboy fighting Rolf, who just keeps shooting lasers at him, but he just keeps using the force field to protect himself.

Eddy-"Uh, I think we better take shelter, yeah!"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Everyone takes shelter and watches Robotboy fighting Rolf. Rolf just keeps shooting lasers at Robotboy and the little robot dodges them using his flying abilities. Suddenly, another laser was shot out of nowhere and almost hit Robotboy, he looks over his shoulder and sees Sarah and Jimmy, both wearing the same outfit as Rolf.

Ed-"(gasp) Baby Sister and her friend have been possessed as well!"

Eddy-"You don't say."

Edd-"But, just who in Sam Hill would do such a thing to our fellow people to the Cul-De-Sac?"

Robotboy got holded back by more lasers shot by the remaining kids of the Cul-De-Sac: Kevin, Nazz, Johnny and even Plank, all wearing mechanical armours.

Robotboy-"There, too many!"

Then there's an evil laugh, they look around until they spot Kamikazi and Constantine standing on top of one of the houses.

Eddy-"Who's the guy in the robe?"

Tommy and the gang-"KAMIKAZI!!!"

Ed-"The evil genius and his sidekick!"

Edd-"That's the man who what's Robotboy?"

Tommy-"Yes, him!"

Kamikazi-"Victory is at hand. Go, my improvised army of hot-headed children, bring me that robot!"

That's when they hear some female giggles. They turn around to see the-

Ed, Edd n Eddy-"KANKERS!!!"

Kankers-"Heya boys!"

Tommy-"Who the heck are you?"

Lee-"Oh look, if it ain't that puny toy's guardian. The short doc told us about you and your puny friends! We've made an agreement that if we were to help him catch your robot, we would also get our boyfriends."

Eddy-"WE'RE NOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS!!!"

Lee-"Be quiet you."

May-"Yeah, big Ed is mine and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Marie-"And the cute sock headed one is also mine!"

Lee-"And the little loudmouth is mine."

Lola-"I can tell by just looking at you, you girls don't deserve to have them as your boyfriends."

Kankers-"Excuse us???"

Yumi-"(steps forward) If you want them, your going to have to go thru me first."

Marie-"Yeah? You and what army?"

Tommy and the Gang-"Us!"

Lee-"Okay then, let's get ready to rumble!"

Back at the fight…

Robotboy was being pushed around by the kids of the Cul-De-Sac, but all that pushing around was making him even angrier.

Kamikazi-"Come on Robotboy, give yourself in right now!"

Constantine-"I don't think he heard you."

Kamikazi then saw Constantine's point: Robotboy was under the pile of robotic armour kids, when suddenly there's a blast that blew them away. Then there's Robotboy in his Super-Activated mode, the kids shot lasers at him, but Robotboy used his force field to defend himself, the force field caused the lasers to be reflected everywhere, it almost hit Kamikazi and Constantine, who have fallen from the roof while avoiding the lasers. Robotboy takes out his machine guns and with them, he shots at the kids, blowing up their armours. He then flies off to pick up Kamikazi and Constantine and places them in front of the kids and flies off.

Rolf-"Hey! Robotic boy no scourge from the beyond! Short man and the fat nincompoop are!"

Kevin-"It's pounding time!"

And the kids jump on the two villains who just cry out for help. Robotboy stands on top of a street light watching this, giggling.

Tommy-"(calling out) ROBOTBOY!!!" 

Robotboy flies to where Tommy's voice came from.

At the fight, the Kankers are now sitting on the beaten up Tommy and the gang holding their "men".

Eddy-"Thanks for nothing you guys."

Edd-"At least they tried, Eddy!"

Lee-"Well, time to enjoy our booty girls!"

The Kankers laugh with joy, but they stop when a shadow covers them. They look behind and they scream as they see Super Activated Robotboy pointing his blaster at the Kankers.

Kankers-"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?"

Tommy-"Meet Robotboy!" 

Kankers-"RUN FOR IT GIRLS!!!"

And the Kankers ran away for their lives, not even noticing that they left the Eds behind. Then Robotboy changes back to Activated mode.

Robotboy-"You guys, okay?"

Tommy-"We're fine Ro, don't worry."

Gus-"Speak for your self dude. (moans in pain)"

Ed-"Is Baby Sister Okay?" 

Robotboy-"No worry! Big Guy sister and friend okay."

Yumi-"What about Kamikazi and Constantine?"

Robotboy-"(points his thumb to the right)"

The others look to where his pointing and they see Kamikazi and Constantine being chased by the cul-de-sac kids.

Kamikazi-"Constantine! I blame this all, on you!"

Constantine-"I know!"

The gang and the Eds just laugh at the whole thing. Later, Rolf came in and begged mercy on Robotboy for trying to destroy him, and he forgive him. Tommy now thought it was time to go home.

Edd-"Good bye my friends."

Ed-"And send us a funny post card!"

Eddy-"(kch) Yeah, bye."

Tommy and the Gang-"Good bye, Ed, Edd n Eddy!"

And with that, Super- Activated Robotboy picks them up and flies up into the sky, all the way home, while the Eds and Rolf stood there waving good bye.

**THE END**

A/N: R&R please.


End file.
